Typically, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,331, issued May 7, 1974, Gaul discloses an electric cord coiler having a hub member journaled on the spaced end walls of a hollow housing and carrying a partition in the form of an annular plate to separate the housing interior into two axially separate spaces. The hub member has a diametrical passage which can carry a portion of the electric cord intermediate to the cord ends. The cord is wound on the hub member. Kasa, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,654 issued Jan. 1, 1974, discloses a plastic housing having a winding shaft releasably secured therein with a plate retained by the shaft dividing the housing into an upper and lower section. The electric cord is disposed in a slot in the winding shaft and wound on the shaft. Price, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,121 issued September 28, 1965, 1965, discloses a housing having a hub and a annular partition plate disposed in the housing on a hub means. The reel can store and release electric cords, rope lines and the like from either cord or line ends.